The Blue Arm of Cevillin
Magical Rights Magic was born into the land under the ice, handed by the gods themselves. Born inbred in the inhabitants of the wastelands, particularly gifted individuals used this power to help survive day today behavior. The first fire was discovered in the area because of magic. It has lasted through time itself. So when the Tyrannical Queen took over as monarch of the kingdom, she made sure that those who were dedicated in the art of magic, be it a gift from the land themselves, from the Gods themselves, or from inside their very essences were made public. The Tyrannical Queen praised those with magical powers and urged them to come together to train their gifts and perhaps find new ones that would bring forward more powers to protect the kingdom from external sources.It was this gathering which led to the first official guild of magical users, or commonly known as The Blue Arm of Cevillin. A Triad of Leadership Magic in this world comes in three forms. From the Gods, from the Wilds, and from the Self. The Blue Arm of Cevillin is ran in a triad of leadership, with a leader of each type of magic to help move forward the people in the guild who show the same potential as they do. Orsik Frostbeard Medium humanoid (dwarf) Cleric Level '''(15) '''Chaotic Good Armor Class ''(18) ''Hit Points (180) (15d8+60) Speed ''(30ft) STR (17) DEX (14) CON (19) INT (16) WIS (17) CHA (15) ''Skills: '' History +7, Medicine +7 ''Senses: passive perception 13 Damage Resistances: '' Necrotic ''Damage Invulnerabilities: None Damage Vulnerabilities: '' None ''Languages: '' Common, Abyssal, Celestial, Infernal ''Challenge: '' 15 (13,000) '''Spells: ' 0: (5) Tempest: Fog Cloud, Thunderwave 1: (4) Tempest: Gust of Wind, Shatter 2: (3) Tempest: Call Lightning, Sleet sorm 3: (3) Tempest: Control water, Ice storm 4: (3) 5: (2) 6: (1) 7: (1) 8: (1) Special Abilities: Divine Domain:Tempest, Channel Divinity 2/rest, Destroy Undead CR 3, Divine Intervention Actions Warhammer Melee weapon attack. ''+8 to hit. reach 5ft. one creature. 10 (1d10+3) bludgeoning damage Fylip Stillheart '''Medium humanoid (human)' Paladin ' '''Level '(16) '''Lawful Good Armor Class ''(18) ''Hit Points (250)(16d10+90) Speed ''(30ft) STR (18) DEX (14) CON (20) INT (12) WIS (16) CHA (18) ''Skills: '' Religion +6, Intimidation +9 ''Senses: passive perception 13 Damage Resistances: '' ''Damage Invulnerabilities: Damage Vulnerabilities: '' ''Languages: '' Common, Celestial ''Challenge: '' 16 (15,000 exp) '''Spells: ' 1: (4) Protection from Evil and Good, Sanctuary 2: (3) Lesser restoration, Zone of truth 3: (3) Beacon of hope, Dispel magic 4: (2) Freedom of movement, Guardian of fatih 5: (0) Special Abilities: Divine Sense, Lay on Hands, Fighting Style: Great Weapon Fighting,Divine Smite, Divine Health, Extra Attack, Aura of Protection, Aura of Courage, Improved Divine Smite, Cleansing Touch,Sacred Oath (Oath of Devotion),Channel Divinity (Sacred Weapon, Turn the Unholy), Aura of Devotion, Purity of Spirit (spells listed) Actions Glaive Melee Weapon Attack. ''+9 to hit. reach 10ft. one creature. 17(1d10+9) slashing damage Peren Amastacia '''Medium humanoid (elf)' Sorcerer Level '''(15) '''Chaotic Good Armor Class ''(14) ''Hit Points (210) (15d6+150) Speed ''(30ft) STR (10) DEX (18) CON (18) INT (14) WIS (14) CHA (18) ''Skills: '' Arcana +9, Insight +9 ''Senses: passive perception 12 Damage Resistances: '' Fire, Ice, Force ''Damage Invulnerabilities: None Damage Vulnerabilities: '' None ''Languages: '' Common, Draconic, Elven ''Challenge: '' 15 (13,000) '''Spells: ' Known 14 0: (6) 1: (4) 2: (3) 3: (3) 4: (3) 5: (2) 6: (1) 7: (1) Special Abilities: Sorcerous Origin (Wild Magic), Font of Magic (14), Empowered Spell, Quickened Spell, Wild Magic Surge, Tides of Chaos, Bend Luck, Controlled Chaos. Actions Quarterstaff Melee Weapon Attack. ''+5 to hit. reach 5ft. one creature. 6 (1d8) bludgeoning damage '''Crossbow, light' ''Ranged Weapon Attack. ''+9 to hit. reach 80ft. one creature. 15(1d8+9) piercing damage Category:Cevillin